The present invention relates in general to a technique for interfacing among a mobile terminal, a base station (BS) and a core network in a next-generation mobile telecommunications system, and more particularly to a method, an apparatus and a computer readable record media storing instructions for executing the same method for interfacing among a hybrid type mobile terminal, a hybrid type base transceiver station/base station controller (BTS/BSC) and a core network in a next-generation telecommunication system, e.g., an international mobile telecommunications-2000 (IMT-2000) system and so on, in which a hybrid type synchronous or hybrid type asynchronous radio network determines an operating type of the core network when the core network has a connection thereto, and sends information about the determined core network operating type and information related to the core network to a hybrid type mobile terminal.
In more detail, the present invention relates to a method, an apparatus and a computer readable record media storing instructions for executing the same method for interfacing among a hybrid type mobile terminal, a hybrid type base transceiver station/base station controller (BTS/BSC) and a core network in a mobile telecommunications system, wherein a hybrid type synchronous radio network having a hybrid type BTS/BSC determines the operating type of the core network when the core network has a connection thereto, and sends the determined core network operating type and information related to the core network to the hybrid type synchronous terminal over a synchronous channel (Sync channel), and the hybrid type synchronous terminal recognizes the operating type of the core network on the basis of the core network operating type information (hereinafter, refers to xe2x80x9cCN typexe2x80x9d) and sets a protocol according to the information related to core network.
Further, the present invention relates to a method, an apparatus and a computer readable record media for executing the same method for interfacing an asynchronous terminal and a hybrid type asynchronous BTS/BSC with a core network in a mobile telecommunications system, wherein a hybrid type asynchronous radio network having a hybrid type asynchronous BTS/BSC determines an operating type of the core network when the core network has a connection thereto, and sends the determined core network operating type information and information related to the core network to a hybrid type asynchronous terminal over a broadcast control channel (BCCH), and the hybrid type asynchronous terminal recognizes the core network on the basis of the core network operating type information and sets a protocol according to the information related to the core network.
In a conventional synchronous mobile telecommunications system, a synchronous terminal is connected to a synchronous radio network (for example, a CDMA-2000 radio network), and an ANSI-41 network is connected to a core network.
In a conventional asynchronous mobile telecommunications system, an asynchronous terminal is connected to an asynchronous radio network (for example, a universal mobile telecommunication system (UMTS) terrestrial radio access network (UTRAN)), and a global system for mobile communications-mobile application part (GSM-MAP) network is connected to a core network.
FIG. 1 shows core network interface architectures of the conventional synchronous/asynchronous mobile telecommunication systems as mentioned above.
FIG. 1A is a view showing the core network interface architecture of the conventional synchronous mobile telecommunications system. In this drawing, the reference numeral 11 denotes a synchronous terminal, 12 denotes a synchronous radio network (i.e., a code division multiple access-2000 (CDMA-2000) radio network) which performs a data interfacing operation with the synchronous terminal 11 and includes a synchronous base transceiver station/base station controller (BTS/BSC), and 13 denotes a synchronous core network which is connected to the synchronous radio network 12 and includes a synchronous mobile services switching center (MSC) 14 and an ANSI-41 network 15.
In the above core network interface architecture of the conventional synchronous mobile telecommunications system, the synchronous terminal 11 can be connected to only the synchronous radio network 12 as well known to one skilled in the art, which is in turn connected to the synchronous core network 13, thereby allowing the synchronous terminal 11 to be interfaced with only the synchronous core network 13.
FIG. 1B is a view showing the core network interface architecture of the conventional asynchronous mobile telecommunications system. In this drawing, the reference numeral 21 denotes an asynchronous terminal, 22 denotes an asynchronous radio network (i.e., a UTRAN) which includes a base transceiver station (BTS) and a radio network controller (RNC), and 23 denotes an asynchronous core network which includes an asynchronous mobile services switching center (MSC) 24 connected to the UTRAN 22 and a GSM-MAP network 25 connected to the asynchronous MSC 24.
In the above core network interface architecture of the conventional asynchronous mobile telecommunications system, the asynchronous terminal 21 is connected to the asynchronous radio network 22 (i.e., UTRAN) which is in turn connected to the asynchronous core network 23, thereby allowing the asynchronous terminal 21 to perform a data interfacing operation with the asynchronous core network 23.
FIG. 2 shows layered protocol structures of the conventional synchronous/asynchronous mobile telecommunication systems as mentioned above.
FIG. 2A is a view showing the layered protocol structure of the conventional synchronous mobile telecommunications system. In this drawing, the reference numeral 30 denotes a synchronous terminal, 40 a synchronous radio network and 50 a synchronous core network connected to the synchronous radio network 40.
The synchronous terminal 30 comprises a layer 331, a layer 235 and a layer 136. The layer 331 includes a synchronous call control (CC) entity 32 for management of a call and a synchronous mobility management (MM) entity 33 for management of a mobility.
The layer 136 is a physical layer which offers data transport services to higher layers and transfers transport blocks over a radio interface.
The layer 235 is a data link layer which includes following sub layers, a medium access control (MAC) sub layer and a radio link control (RLC) sub layer. However, the sub layers are not shown in this drawing.
The MAC sub layer offers data transfer services on logical channels to a higher layer (RLC sub layer) and on transport channels to a lower layer (the physical layer 36). The MAC sub layer is responsible for mapping of the logical channel onto the appropriate transports channel.
The RLC sub layer offers data transfer services on primitive to a higher layer and on logical channels to a lower layer (MAC sub layer). Also, the RLC sub layer performs error correction, duplicate detection, ciphering and flow control of the data.
The layer 331 is a network layer which includes following sub layers, a synchronous radio resource (RR) sub layer, a synchronous call control (CC) entity 32 and a mobility management (MM) entity 33. In synchronous system, the synchronous RR sub layer is not apparently separated from the others in the layer 331.
The RR sub layer offers data transfer services on primitive to a lower layer (RLC sub layer) and handles a control plane signaling of the layer 331 between a user equipment (UE) and a synchronous radio network. The RR sub layer manages a radio resource. Also, the RR sub layer assigns/re-configures/releases the radio resource to UE/UTRAN.
The CC entity handles a call control signaling of layer 3 between the UEs and the synchronous radio network.
The MM entity handles a mobility management signaling of layer 3 between the UEs and the synchronous radio network.
The layers 3 to 131, 35 and 36 in the synchronous terminal 30 communicate with corresponding layers 41, 45 and 46 in the synchronous radio network 40.
The synchronous radio network 40 comprises a layer 341, a layer 245 and a layer 146. The layers 3 to 1 in the synchronous radio network 40 correspond respectively to those in the synchronous terminal 30.
The layers 3 to 141, 45 and 46 in the synchronous radio network 40 communicate with corresponding layers 31, 35, 36, 51, 55 and 56 in the synchronous terminal and the synchronous core network 50.
The synchronous core network 50 comprises a layer 351, a layer 255 and a layer 156. The layers 3 to 1 in the synchronous radio network 50 correspond respectively to those in the synchronous terminal 30.
The layers 3 to 151, 55 and 56 in the synchronous core network 50 communicate with corresponding layers 41, 45 and 46 in the synchronous radio network 40.
In the conventional synchronous terminal and radio network as the layered protocol structure, the synchronous terminal 30 receives a Sync channel message from the synchronous radio network 40 over a Sync channel and acquires information necessary to its connection to the synchronous core network 50, including information related to the synchronous core network 50 and information about the synchronous radio network 40, from the received Sync channel message.
In other words, for interfacing with the synchronous ANSI-41 network via the synchronous radio network, the synchronous terminal acquires system information (i.e., information related to the radio network and core network) through a system determination sub-state, a pilot channel acquisition sub-state, a Sync channel acquisition sub-state and a timing changing sub-state after it is powered on.
FIG. 6 is a flowchart illustrating a procedure where the synchronous terminal acquires the system information through the four station transitions as mentioned above.
The first state, or the system determination sub-state, S1, is a state where the synchronous terminal selects a code division multiple access (CDMA) system with which it should communicate. Before being powered off, the synchronous terminal stores a CDMA channel number that it uses at the present time, a CDMA area list, a system identification (SID) list, a network identification (NID) list and other information in its memory. Thereafter, upon being powered on, the synchronous terminal selects a CDMA system with which it can communicate, on the basis of the above information stored in its memory and a CDMA system selection algorithm, which is provided from a terminal manufacturer. After selecting the CDMA system, the synchronous terminal shifts to the next state, or the pilot channel acquisition sub-state, S2 to acquire a pilot.
The pilot channel acquisition sub-state S2 is a state where the synchronous terminal obtains a pilot channel and thus selects a base transceiver station. After selecting the CDMA system, the synchronous terminal acquires a pilot with the same CDMA channel number, or CDMA frequency number, as that corresponding to the selected CDMA system. After acquiring the pilot, the synchronous terminal shifts to the next state, or the Sync channel acquisition sub-state, S3.
The Sync channel acquisition sub-state S3 is a state where the synchronous terminal acquires information of a system selected through the above pilot channel acquisition and timing information of the selected system. The synchronous terminal receives a Sync channel message from the base transceiver station selected at the above pilot channel acquisition sub-state over a Sync channel and obtains the information of the selected system and the system timing information from the received Sync channel message. Such a Sync channel message is produced by the system and then sent to the synchronous terminal over the Sync channel.
Information elements as shown in FIG. 7A are written in the Sync channel message received by the synchronous terminal, as follows:
a) Protocol Revision Level: 8 bits,
b) Minimum Protocol Revision Level: 8 bits,
c) System Identification: 15 bits,
d) Network Identification: 16 bits,
e) Pilot Pseudo Noise (PN) sequence offset index: 9 bits,
f) Long Code State: 42 bits,
g) System Time: 36 bits,
h) The number of Leap seconds that have occurred since the start of System Time: 8 bits,
i) Offset of local time from System Time: 6 bits,
j) Daylight savings time indicator: 1 bit,
k) Paging Channel Data Rate: 2 bits,
l) Frequency assignment: 11 bits,
m) Extended frequency assignment: 11 bits, and
n) Orthogonal transmit diversity mode: 2 bits.
The synchronous terminal stores the following information elements from the received Sync channel message in its memory:
a) Protocol Revision Level: 8 bits,
b) Minimum Protocol Revision Level: 8 bits,
c) System Identification: 15 bits,
d) Network Identification: 16 bits,
e) Pilot PN sequence offset index: 9 bits,
f) Long Code State: 42 bits,
g) System Time: 36 bits,
h) Paging Channel Data Rate: 2 bits, and
i) Orthogonal transmit diversity mode: 2 bits.
After completing the above procedure, the synchronous terminal shifts to the timing changing sub-state S4.
The timing changing sub-state S4 is a state where the synchronous terminal synchronizes its timing with that of the selected CDMA system. The synchronous terminal synchronizes its timing with that of the selected CDMA system on the basis of the information elements in the Sync channel message, received at the above Sync channel acquisition sub-state and stored in its memory. After being timed with the selected CDMA system, the synchronous terminal enters a standby mode S5.
At the standby mode S5, the synchronous terminal monitors a paging channel of the selected system. Namely, at the standby mode S5, the synchronous terminal receives messages (a system parameter message, an access channel message, a registration request message, etc.) sent over the paging channel.
FIG. 2B is a view showing the layered protocol structure of the conventional asynchronous mobile telecommunications system. In this drawing, the reference numeral 60 denotes an asynchronous terminal, 70 a UTRAN and 80 an asynchronous core network.
The asynchronous terminal 60 comprises a layer 361, a layer 265 and a layer 166. In particular, the layer 361 includes a non-access stratum (NAS) part and an access stratum (AS) part. The NAS part includes an asynchronous call control (CC) part 62 for management of a call and an asynchronous mobility management (MM) part 63 for management of a mobility. The AS part includes an asynchronous radio resource control (RRC) part. In the asynchronous system, the asynchronous RRC sub layer is apparently separated from the NAS part. Functions of the asynchronous RRC sub layer are the same as those of the synchronous RR sub layer.
The UTRAN 70 comprises a layer 371, a layer 273 and a layer 174. The layer 371 of the UTRAN 70 has no NAS part having asynchronous CC part and asynchronous MM part. The layers 3 to 1 of the UTRAN 70 are connected and correspond respectively to those in the asynchronous terminal 60 and those in the asynchronous core network 80. However, since the UTRAN 70 does not have the NAS part, i.e., the asynchronous CC part and the asynchronous MM part, the NAS parts of the asynchronous terminal 60 and the asynchronous core network 80 are coupled to each other not through the UTRAN 70.
The asynchronous core network 80 comprises a layer 3 having a NAS part 81 connected to that of the asynchronous terminal 60 and a AS part, a layer 285 and a layer 186 connected respectively to those in the UTRAN 70. The NAS part comprises an asynchronous CC part 82 for management of a call and an asynchronous MM part 83 for management of a mobility.
Functions of the layer 3 to 1 of the asynchronous system are similar with those of the synchronous system except for an operating type. Therefore, detailed description of the layer 3 to 1 will be skipped.
The more detailed descriptions about layered protocol structures are well taught in 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), Technical Specification Group (TSG)xe2x80x94Radio Access Network (RAN): 3G TS25.301 (Radio Interface Protocol Architecture), 3G TS25.302 (Services provided by the physical layer), 3G TS25.321 (MAC Protocol Specification), 3G TS25.322 (RLC Protocol Specification) and 3G TS25.331 (RRC Protocol Specification) in detail.
In the conventional asynchronous mobile terminal and radio network having the layered protocol structure, the asynchronous terminal 60 receives a system information message from the UTRAN 70 over a broadcast control channel (BCCH) and acquires information necessary to its connection to the asynchronous core network 80, including information related to the asynchronous core network 80 and information about the UTRAN 70, from the received system information message. FIG. 7B shows a format of the system information message received by the asynchronous terminal 60.
The system information message, sent from the UTRAN 70 to the asynchronous terminal 60, contains the following information elements, which are applied in common to all asynchronous terminals connected to the UTRAN of the asynchronous communication system:
1) core network (CN) information,
2) UTRAN mobility information, and
3) other information.
The asynchronous terminal analyzes the CN information elements among the above information elements and acquires public land mobile network (PLMN) identity information, CN domain identity information and non-access stratum (NAS) system information as a result of the analysis.
The PLMN identity information is company identification information and includes a mobile country code (MCC) and a mobile network code (MNC). The CN domain identity information is used to determine whether a currently connected core network is of a circuit switching type or a packet switching type. The NAS system information is information desired in an asynchronous call control (CC) part for management of a call and an asynchronous mobility management (MM) part for management of a mobility.
IMT-2000 systems are the third generation systems which aim to unify the various mobile communication networks and services into one to provide many mobile communication services. The systems can provide multimedia services under multi-environments through various air-interfaces and high capacity. Also, in the aspect of services, the systems can provide multimedia services of speech, image and data up to the rate of 2 Mbps and an international roaming. And, in the aspect of network, the systems are total systems which are based on ATM networks and combine fixed and wireless systems.
IMT-2000 system requires new system concept, high-level adaptation technology, and novel network technology, as well all conventional technologies which were already adopted in the second digital cellular system.
As described above, in the next-generation mobile telecommunication system such as the IMT-2000 system, either the GSM-MAP network used in the above conventional asynchronous mobile telecommunications system or the ANSI-41 network used in the above conventional synchronous mobile telecommunications system should be employed as a core network in order to perform an international roaming in a synchronous or asynchronous mobile telecommunications system of an IMT-2000 system.
According to network deployment scenarios, the IMT-2000 system can have the following four interface architectures; first: synchronous terminalxe2x80x94synchronous radio networkxe2x80x94synchronous ANSI-41 network, second: synchronous terminalxe2x80x94synchronous radio networkxe2x80x94asynchronous GSM-MAP network, third: asynchronous terminalxe2x80x94asynchronous radio networkxe2x80x94synchronous ANSI-41 network and fourth: asynchronous terminalxe2x80x94asynchronous radio networkxe2x80x94asynchronous GSM-MAP network.
The IMT-2000 system has the four interface architectures as mentioned above. Therefore, the hybrid type synchronous terminal must recognize an operating type of a core network currently connected thereto, and the hybrid type synchronous radio network should provide core network operating type information and others information to the hybrid type synchronous terminal. The core network operating type information and the others information must be contained in the Sync channel message that the synchronous terminal, after being powered on, receives through the Sync channel in the above-mentioned conventional interfacing manner.
Similarly, the hybrid type asynchronous terminal must recognize an operating type of a core network currently connected thereto, and the hybrid type asynchronous radio network should provide the core network operating type information and others information to the hybrid type asynchronous terminal. The core network operating type information and the others information must be contained in the system information message transmitted to the asynchronous terminal, after being powered on, so that the asynchronous terminal receives through the broadcast control channel (BCCH) in the above-mentioned conventional interfacing manner.
However, as shown in FIG. 7A, the Sync channel message used in the conventional synchronous terminal and radio network contain only information (information regarding a synchronous core network) defined at the Sync channel acquisition sub-state of the synchronous terminal, with neither core network operating type information nor information about an asynchronous core network.
Because there is no core network operating type information in the Sync channel message, the synchronous terminal cannot determine which one of the CC/MM protocol for the ANSI-41 core network or the CC/MM protocol for the GSM-MAP core network to use at the layer 3 in its protocol stack structure, and be thus interfaced with any asynchronous core network. Of course, because the synchronous terminal is set to the synchronous CC/MM protocol in the conventional synchronous terminal and radio network, they have no particular problem in interfacing to a core network currently connected thereto, so far as the connected core network is a synchronous core network.
Also, as shown in FIG. 7B, the system information message used in the conventional asynchronous terminal and radio network contain only information (information regarding an asynchronous core network) defined at the BCCH acquisition sub-state of the asynchronous terminal, with neither core network operating type information nor information about a synchronous core network.
Because there is no core network operating type information in the system information message, the asynchronous terminal cannot determine which one of the CC/MM protocol for the ANSI-41 core network or the CC/MM protocol for the GSM-MAP core network to use at the layer 3 in its protocol stack structure, and be thus interfaced with any synchronous core network. Of course, because the asynchronous terminal is set to the asynchronous CC/MM protocol in the conventional asynchronous terminal and radio network, they has no particular problem in interfacing with a core network currently connected thereto, so far as the connected core network is an asynchronous core network.
In other words, the conventional synchronous terminal and radio network have. a disadvantage in that the synchronous terminal cannot be interfaced with any other networks than a synchronous core network connected thereto because it cannot recognize core network operating type information and core network related information.
Similarly, the conventional asynchronous terminal and radio network have a disadvantage in that the asynchronous terminal cannot be interfaced with any other networks than an asynchronous core network because they cannot recognize core network operating type information and core network related information.
Therefore, the present invention has been made in view of the above problems, and it is an object of the present invention to provide a method, an apparatus and a computer readable record media storing instructions for executing the same method for interfacing among a synchronous or asynchronous terminal, a synchronous or asynchronous radio network and a synchronous or asynchronous core network in a next-generation mobile telecommunications system.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for interfacing a synchronous terminal with a synchronous or asynchronous core network, wherein a synchronous radio network determines the operating type of the core network when the core network has a connection thereto, and sends the determined core network operating type information and information related to the core network to the synchronous terminal over a Sync channel, and the synchronous terminal recognizes the core network on the basis of the core network operating type information and sets a protocol according to the core network related information, so as to smoothly perform a message interfacing operation with the core network.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a method for interfacing an asynchronous terminal to a synchronous or asynchronous core network, wherein an asynchronous radio network determines the operating type of the core network when the core network has a connection thereto, and sends the determined core network operating type information and information related to the core network to the asynchronous terminal over a BCCH, and the asynchronous terminal recognizes the core network on the basis of the core network operating type information and sets a protocol according to the core network related information, so as to smoothly perform a message interfacing operation with the core network.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for interfacing among a terminal, a radio network and a core network connected to the radio network in a mobile telecommunication system, wherein the radio network has a base station (BS) and each of the terminal and the radio network has a hybrid operating type being possible to be set as either a synchronous operating type or an asynchronous operating type, said method comprising the steps of: a) at the BS, determining an operating type of the core network and generating core network operating type information representing the operating type of the core network; b) at the BS, setting an operating type of the BS to the synchronous operating type or the asynchronous operating type on the basis of the core network operating type information; c) at the BS, providing the terminal with the core network operating type information and information related to the core network through a predetermined channel in a form of a message; d) extracting, at the terminal, the core network operating type information from a received message, the core network operating type information being inserted into a predetermined location of the message; e) recognizing, at the terminal, the operating type of the core network on the basis of the extracted core network operating type information; and f) at the terminal, setting an operating type of the terminal to the synchronous operating type or the asynchronous operating type on the basis of the recognized operating type of the core network.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for interfacing among a terminal, a radio network and a core network connected to the radio network in a mobile telecommunication system, wherein the radio network has a base station (BS) and each of the terminal and the radio network has a hybrid operating type being possible to be set as either a synchronous operating type or an asynchronous operating type, said apparatus comprising: determination means, contained in the BS, for determining an operating type of the core network; first setting means, employed in the BS, for setting an operating type of the BS to the synchronous operating type or the asynchronous operating type on the basis of the determined operating type of the core network; message means, included in the BS, for providing the terminal with core network operating type information representing the determined operating type of the core network and information related to the core network through a predetermined channel; receiver means, provided in the terminal, for receiving a channel message having the core network operating type information and the information related to the core network; extraction means, contained in the terminal, for extracting the core network operating type information inserted into a predetermined location of the channel message; detection means, contained in the terminal, for recognizing the operating type of the core network on the basis of the extracted core network operating type information; and second setting means, contained in the terminal, for setting an operating type of the terminal to the synchronous operating type or the asynchronous operating type on the basis of the recognized operating type of the core network.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for interfacing among a terminal, a radio network and a core network connected to the radio network in a mobile telecommunication system, wherein the radio network has a base station (BS) and the terminal has a hybrid operating type being possible to be set as either a synchronous operating type or an asynchronous operating type, the method comprising the steps of: a) storing core network operating type information and information related to the core network on a storage device; b) reading the core network operating type information and information related to the core network stored on the storage device during a time period of initialization of the BS; c) providing the terminal with the core network operating type information and information related to the core network as a message through a predetermined channel; d) extracting, at the terminal, the core network operating type information from a received message, the core network operating type information being inserted into a predetermined location of the received message; e) recognizing, at the terminal, the operating type of the core network on the basis of the extracted core network operating type information; and f) setting an operating type of the terminal to the synchronous operating type or the asynchronous operating type on the basis of the recognized operating type of the core network.
In accordance with further another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for interfacing among a terminal, a radio network and a core network connected to the radio network in a mobile telecommunication system, wherein the radio network has a base station(BS) and the terminal has a hybrid operating type being possible to be set as either a synchronous operating type or an asynchronous operating type, comprising: a storage device, contained in the BS, for storing core network operating type information representing operating type of the core network and information related to the core network; first extraction means, contained in the BS, for reading the core network operating type information and information related to the core network stored in the storage device during a time period of initialization of the BS; message means, contained in the BS, for providing the terminal with the core network operating type information and information related to the core network as a message through a predetermined channel; second extraction means, contained in the terminal, for extracting the core network operating type information from a received message, the core network operating type information being inserted into a predetermined location of the received message; detection means, contained in the terminal, for recognizing the operating type of the core network on the basis of the extracted core network operating type information; and setting means, contained in the terminal, for setting an operating type of the terminal to the synchronous operating type or the asynchronous operating type on the basis of the recognized operating type of the core network.
In accordance with a further another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for interfacing between a radio network and a core network connected to the radio network in a mobile telecommunication system, wherein the radio network has a base station (BS) having a hybrid operating type being possible to be set as either a synchronous operating type or an asynchronous operating type, said method comprising the steps of: a) determining an operating type of the core network; b) setting an operating type of the BS to the synchronous operating type or the asynchronous operating type on the basis of core network operating type information representing the determined operating type of the core network; and c) providing the terminal with the core network operating type information and information related to the core network through a predetermined channel in a form of a message.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a n apparatus for interfacing between a radio network and a core network connected to the radio network in a mobile telecommunication system, wherein the radio network has a base station (BS) having a hybrid operating type being possible to be set as either a synchronous operating type or an asynchronous operating type, said apparatus comprising: determination means for determining an operating type of the core network; setting means for setting an operating type of the BS to the synchronous operating type or the asynchronous operating type on the basis of core network operating type information representing the determined operating type of the core network; and message means for providing the terminal with the core network operating type information and information related to the core network through a predetermined channel in a form of a message.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a computer readable media storing a program instructions, the program instructions disposed on a computer to perform a method for interfacing between a radio network and a core network connected to the radio network in a mobile telecommunication system, wherein the radio network has a base station (BS) having a hybrid operating type being possible to be set as either a synchronous operating type or an asynchronous operating type, said method comprising the steps of: a) determining an operating type of the core network; b) setting an operating type of the BS to the synchronous operating type or the asynchronous operating type on the basis of core network operating type information representing the determined operating type of the core network; and c) providing the terminal with the core network operating type information and information related to the core network through a predetermined channel in a form of a message.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for interfacing among a terminal, a radio network and a core network connected to the radio network in a mobile telecommunication system, wherein the radio network has a base station (BS) and the terminal has a hybrid operating type being possible to be set as either a synchronous operating type or an asynchronous operating type, the method comprising the steps of: a) storing core network operating type information representing operating type of the core network and information related to the core network on a storage device; b) reading the core network operating type information and information related to the core network stored on the storage device during a time period of initialization of the BS; and c) periodically providing the terminal with the core network operating type information and information related to the core network as a message through a predetermined channel.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for interfacing among a terminal, a radio network and a core network connected to the radio network in a mobile telecommunication system, wherein the radio network has a base station(BS) and the terminal has a hybrid operating type being possible to be set as either a synchronous operating type or an asynchronous operating type, comprising: a storage device, contained in the BS, for storing core network operating type information representing operating type of the core network and information related to the core network; extraction means, contained in the BS, for reading the core network operating type information and information related to the core network stored in the storage device during a time period of initialization of the BS; and message means, contained in the BS, for periodically providing the terminal with the core network operating type information and information related to the core network as a message through a predetermined channel.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a computer readable media storing a program instructions, the program instructions disposed on a computer to perform a method for interfacing among a terminal, a radio network and a core network connected to the radio network in a mobile telecommunication system, wherein the radio network has a base station (BS) and the terminal has a hybrid operating type being possible to be set as either a synchronous operating type or an asynchronous operating type, the method comprising the steps of: a) storing core network operating type information representing operating type of the core network and information related to the core network on a storage device; b) reading the core network operating type information and information related to the core network stored on the storage device during a time period of initialization of the BS; and c) periodically providing the terminal with the core network operating type information and information related to the core network as a message through a predetermined channel.